Putri di Bulan
by cameo2495
Summary: Mungkin dia terlahir kembali, sebagai gadis normal di pinggiran Kyoto. 'Dia yang kesepian menolak semua orang./reinkarnasi/fanficnyamenangtapigadapethadiah.


Fandom : Bleach

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : T

Mungkin dia terlahir kembali, sebagai gadis normal di pinggiran Kyoto. Hanya untuk membuktikan, bahwa cinta adalah tentang pengorbanan, bukan ambisi untuk memiliki.

.

.

.

"Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang laki-laki di bumi, ia begitu kesepian dan membenci semua orang, ia berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang tersakiti."

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya. Tangan kekarnya mengelus surai sewarna gulali itu.

"Lalu, ketika dia sedang menengadah menatap langit, ia melihat matahari yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Cahaya matahari membanjiri tubuhnya yang dingin karna rasa sepi. Tanpa kata-kata yang mengalir, laki-laki di bumi itu telah jatuh cinta pada sang mentari."

.

.

.

Rukia tersenyum riang. Manik violetnya sesekali mencuri pandang pada _turquoise_ yang berjarak beberapa langkah. Di tangannya tersingkap sebuah novel, alih-alih dibacanya, dia hanya menggunakan novel di perpustakaan itu untuk menutupi wajahnya, agar laki-laki yang duduk tidak jauh itu tidak menyadari tingkah laku Rukia.

Perpustakaan memang sangat sepi, angin musim gugur di Kyoto pun mengalir membawa siapa saja pada suasana tenang di ruangan itu. Rukia tidak begitu menyukai novel atau buku sastra, dia hanya menyukai keadaan di perpustakaan ini.

Saking sepinya, Rukia bisa tertidur sampai jam pulang sekolah berakhir. Namun semenjak laki-laki ini datang, Rukia bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Semua dunianya seakan-akan hanya terpusat pada manik _turquoise_ laki-laki itu.

Tapi Rukia sadar diri, dia tak pernah ada nafsu untuk menanyakan namanya atau bahkan sekedar menyapa.

Dia hanya ingin seperti ini, berdiri di tepi tanpa keinginan untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

"Cahaya matahari yang tersenyum cerah padanya, menghangatkan hatinya yang telah lama membeku. Matahari pun tampak senang dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu."

"Lalu, mereka berakhir hidup bahagia?" gadis itu menebak, seperti kebanyakan kisah dongeng yang dibacakan ayahnya, Pangeran pasti hidup bahagia dengan sang Putri.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum getir, dia mengelus surai lembut sewarna gulali itu lagi.

"Sayang sekali, bahkan dongeng pun tak selamanya berakhir bahagia. Ketika itu, tiba-tiba saja cahaya matahari yang begitu dicintainya lenyap. Menghilang menyisakan lubang kecil di hati si laki-laki."

.

.

.

Rukia menatap gadis manis yang sedang berpidato di atas podium. Semua orang pun tampak sama, mereka memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ketua Osis yang baru diangkat itu. Sepertinya dia ingin memajukan sekolah kecil di pinggiran Kyoto ini.

Gadis itu tampak manis dengan gaya rambut cepolnya. Dia begitu bersemangat membacakan pidatonya. Rukia bisa merasakan, bukan aura berapi-api dan ambisius yang terpancar darinya, melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang melembut tiap kali ia menatap mata gadis itu.

Momo Hinamori, begitu manis dan lembut seperti rupanya. Sosoknya sangat sempurna dan semua orang begitu mengaguminya.

Usai upacara pengangkatan Ketua Osis, Rukia kembali ke kelas. Malas langkah kakinya, dia hendak membolos jam pelajaran lagi dan kembali ke ruang perpustakaan.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, tat kala manik violetnya menangkap sosok laki-laki di perpustakaan sedang tersenyum lembut kepada seorang gadis. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika tahu gadis yang kini tertawa lembut itu adalah gadis yang sama yang baru saja berpidato di atas podium.

Rukia tersenyum, "Ah, mereka memang serasi."

.

.

.

"Matahari sangat dicintai. Cahayanya yang hangat sangat dinantikan setiap kali mengawali hari. Anak-anak tertawa riang di bawah kehangatannya. Semua orang pun bisa menikmati cahaya senja sang mentari ketika ia mulai tertidur. Namun ketika ia mendadak menghilang, semua orang merasa sangat sedih, tak terkucuali laki-laki kesepian yang telah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Menghilang? Kasihan sekali ..."

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum melihat anaknya yang kini berwajah sedih, "Kau juga merasa kehilangan, ya? Matahari memang tak tergantikan, bukan?"

.

.

.

Rukia tidak mau lagi pergi ke perpustakaan. Dia tidak lagi bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Namun hati gadis itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Terkadang di sela langkahnya, secara tak sadar dia melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan manik _turquoise_ yang tenang. Nihil, hal itu tidak mungkin.

Sedang Ketua Osis itu, sangat dikagumi oleh semua orang. Guru-guru menyayanginya, dia pun dikelilingi banyak teman. Senyumnya hangat dan semua orang senang berada di dekatnya. Tak terkecuali laki-laki itu. Hinamori juga terlihat begitu senang berada di dekatnya. Yah, pada dasarnya mereka memang terlihat serasi.

Dia tahu diri, bahwa dirinya hanya _Cameo_ yang tak memiliki peran apa pun. Rukia sadar betul bahwa kehadirannya tidak akan pernah diingat atau setidaknnya disadari oleh laki-laki itu.

Ia tersenyum getir, menghela napas dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Ketika itu, senja sudah menaungi langit. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

Namun di tengah perjalanannya, violetnya menangkap sosok Hinamori dan pemuda _turquoise_ waktu itu. Mereka terlihat sedang bertengkar. Sesaat kemudian gadis bercepol itu lari, air matanya tertahan dalam satu kedipan.

Hinamori berbelok, hendak menyebrang jalan, namun sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba saja datang. Ketua Osis itu tersentak kaget, tubuhnya membatu saking kagetnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia berlari dan menarik tubuh Hinamori. Nyawanya hampir saja melayang jika Rukia tidak menyelamatkannya. Dibawanya tubuh si Ketua Osis ke tempat yang aman, Hinamori masih kaget dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Hinamori!"

Pemuda _turquoise_ itu datang menghampiri mereka, Rukia menoleh dan mendapati wajah yang biasa terlihat tenang itu kini berubah panik dan khawatir. Rukia baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti ini. Rukia bahkan dapat mendengar suaranya, walau itu ditujukan untuk orang lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ah, jadi seperti ini suaranya. Sudah lama Rukia tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau ... terima kasih ..." Hinamori menoleh pada Rukia dan tersenyum hangat walau dia masih dilanda rasa takut karna kejadian barusan.

Rukia ikut tersenyum, "Sama-sama, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Iya, kau benar ... siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, senang berkenalan denganmu, Ketua Osis." Rukia kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya. Dia ingin menunjukan senyum itu bukan untuk Hinamori, tapi untuk pemuda yang kini berada di samping gadis bercepol itu. Walau mustahil pemuda itu menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu Rukia, pemuda ini Hitsugaya Toushiro, dia mungkin tidak begitu ramah dengan orang asing, tapi dia orang yang baik." Hinamori kembali tersenyum, pemuda itu melirik Rukia sesaat.

Ah, namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, ya.

Pemuda _turquoise_ yang kini berubah nama menjadi Toushiro itu berdiri. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinamori dan diraihnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya gadis manis itu setengah memohon, Toushiro hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya."

Mereka pun meninggalkan Rukia yang diselimuti warna jingga dari matahari. Angin musim gugur di Kyoto kembali mengusik, membawa serta guguran daun Maple.

Dia menarik senyum getir, manik violet itu menatap punggug dua insan itu nanar, helaian rambut hitamnya pun asik bermain dengan angin sore.

"Ah, jadi kau terlahir sebagai Hitsugaya Toushiro, ya? Tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini bukti cintaku padamu, aku akan selalu melindungi matahari milikmu agar kau tak kesepian lagi."

.

.

.

"Karna pemuda di bumi itu sangat sedih, dia kembali menutup dirinya dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dingin. Putri di bulan yang kini menggantikan matahari bersinar, tidak sampai hati melihatnya seperti itu. Putri di bulan yang mencintai pemuda itu pun mencoba menghiburnya. Dia menghibur dengan segala cara yang dia bisa. Namun Putri di bulan itu bisu, dia tidak bisa bernyanyi seperti bintang yang menjadi lambang pujaan tertinggi. Dia pun tidak memiliki cahaya hangat sebesar mentari. Dia hanya memantulkan kembali cahaya yang diberikan matahari padanya untuk menyinari malam. Cahayanya redup. Langit malam dan awan gelap pun selalu menyertainya. Orang-orang menganggapnya sebelah mata. Dari pada bulan, manusia di bumi lebih menyukai bintang yang berkelap-kelip, bukan kah kau pun lebih menyukai bintang?"

Anak gadis itu tersenyum riang, "Ya, ayah!"

Mendengarnya laki-laki itu tersenyum sedih dan memutuskan melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Namun alih-alih terhibur, pemuda itu malah membencinya dan menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Berapa kali pun usaha yang dia lakukan, dia tetap saja tidak berhasil mencairkan hati beku sang Pemuda. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat pemuda itu bersedih setiap malam karna kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi apalah daya, dia bahkan sangat dibenci oleh pemuda itu."

Sang Ayah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Dibukanya lembar halaman buku itu dan kembali membacakannya.

"'Aku harap kau lenyap!' seru sang Pemuda, mendengarnya, Putri itu hanya bisa menangis sedih, 'Bagaimana caraku menghiburmu? Bagaimana caraku untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum?' tanyanya sambil berurai air mata. Tapi pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh padanya, dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata sang Putri yang bisu. 'Aku tidak akan membencimu, bahkan jika kau ingin melenyapkanku. Aku berjanji, jika diizinkan, aku ingin terlahir kembali dan membawa serta kembali matahari yang sangat kau cintai, aku akan mengembalikan mataharimu bahkan jika itu akan membunuhku!' kata Putri bulan itu, dia memohon pada dewa untuk membuatnya terlahir kembali, hanya saja dewa memberikannya sebuah syarat..."

.

.

.

"Aku akan terlahir kembali, kemudian mencintaimu lagi, lagi, dan lagi."

.

.

.

Rukia hendak menuju ke taman sekolah, di sana Rukia bisa memakan bekalnya seorang diri. Angin sore khas musim gugur di Kyoto juga setia menemani Rukia makan. Gadis itu senang berada di tempat sepi dan tenang.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya, "Rukia! Kita makan bekal bersama, yuk!"

Rukia menahan napasnya, dia kaget mendapat ajakan dari Ketua Osis, terlebih di sampingnya beridiri pemuda _turquoise_ itu.

"Baik ..." jawabnya lirih, sebisa mungkin menahan rasa senangnya yang meluap-luap.

Mereka memakan bekal bersama di tempat biasa Rukia makan, taman sekolah. Rukia tidak tahu kalau bekal yang dimakan bersama-sama akan terasa lebih nikmat dari pada dimakan seorang diri.

Acara makan bersama itu hanya diisi oleh suara Hinamori dan Rukia yang mendengarkan dengan begitu antusias, sesekali ia tersenyum takjub mendengar celotehan sang Ketua Osis.

"Tapi, Rukia, aku sering sekali melihatmu seorang diri, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia membeku, sendok yang seharusnya mendarat di mulutnya mendadak kembali turun. Pertanyaan itu mengusik Rukia. Sepasang _turquoise_ yang diam tak peduli pun ikut menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya.

"Aku ... baik-baik saja." Katanya lirih, dibuat sebisa mungkin bibir mungilnya itu tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, hehe ..." gadis itu tersenyum tulus mengatakannya.

Mendengarnya Rukia pun ikut tersenyum, "Ya, kau memang sangat baik, pantas dia begitu menyayangimu."

"Apa? Siapa?"

Rukia baru menyadari gumamannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah ... lupakan saja, maaf."

Manik _turquoise_ itu terus mengawasi Rukia, menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Toushiro yang tiba-tiba saja bersuara membuat Rukia dan Hinamori menoleh, Rukia agak kaget karna ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu bertanya pada Rukia.

Sesaat Rukia menunduk, menyembunyikan violet yang kini meredup, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum selebar mungkin padanya, "Belum, mungkin kau salah orang."

Toushiro hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

"Lalu apa syarat yang diberikan dewa untuknya, ayah?"

"Dewa bilang, 'Setelah kau terlahir kembali dan mewujudkan keinginanmu, kau harus lenyap dari dunia ini.' Putri yang mendengarnya sangat kaget, namun kemudian dia teringat kalimat pemuda di bumi itu yang menginkannya lenyap. Dia membulatkan tekadnya dan menerima syarat dewa."

.

.

.

Sebuah acara sekolah akan diadakan minggu ini, semua orang dibuat sibuk untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Tak terkecuali Ketua Osis yang harus mengatur semuanya agar acara berjalan lancar.

Dia terlihat begitu sibuk, namun semua orang ada di sekelilingnya untuk membantu dan mendukungnya setiap saat.

Tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Dia bisa memastikan bahwa Toushiro akan pergi membantu Hinamori atau melakukan banyak hal dengan gadis itu. Jadi Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Membaca buku novel atau tidur di sana, yang penting tidak di sini.

Namun, baru saja Rukia duduk dan mengambil posisi untuk tidur, sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Kau tidak membantu kelasmu?"

Ah, kenapa pemuda turquoise itu ada di sini?

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu Hinamori?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan." Toushiro menaruh buku bacaannya di meja dan duduk di hadapan Rukia.

"Aku ... hanya ingin di sini." Rukia berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya ia sangat gugup berada sedekat ini dengannya. Padahal awalnya, Rukia hanya ingin melihat pemuda ini duduk di seberang sana tanpa ada nafsu untuk mendekat, tapi sekarang pemuda inilah yang menghampiri meja Rukia.

"Kau kabur, ya? Kau tidak mau membantu kelas, ya? Kau selalu terlihat seorang diri, kau kesepian?"

Iris violet Rukia melebar, dia kaget dengan pertanyaan Toushiro yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau ... tidak perlu memikirkanku, itu semua urusanku." Dalam hati Rukia mengutuk dirinya yang berani mengatakan hal seketus itu pada Toushiro. Toushiro menaikan alisnya sebelah, dia tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Itu memang bukan urusanku, tapi aku benar, bukan? Kau memilih untuk sendirian dari pada sakit hati dengan berteman atau memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain, benar? Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau kesepian, bukan?"

Rukia diam, dia menatap sosok dihadapannya yang kini sedang tersenyum puas, dia seperti berhasil menebak pikiran Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bicara sebanyak itu, aku permisi." Rukia hendak bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Toushiro, sebelum tangan itu menghentikannya. Toushiro menahan tangan Rukia, sesaat kemudian ditepisnya tangan Toushiro.

"Kau pengecut."

Rukia menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Untung saja perpustakaan ini selalu sepi pengunjung, tidak ada yang terganggu dengan tindakan Rukia.

"Aku pengecut?! Lantas kau apa? Kau mengabaikan hidupmu! Kau menangis sepanjang malam, sesuatu di dunia ini pasti menghilang, pasti akan mati, lantas kenapa kau tidak bisa bangun dari kesedihanmu? Kau menyakiti semua orang, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Kau menolak kebaikan orang lain dan memilih untuk hidup sendirian dengan kesedihanmu! Kau yang pengecut!"

Sesaat setelah mengatakannya Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan Toushiro.

Sementara Toushiro melongo melihat gadis yang tiba-tiba marah padanya. Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Toushiro terasa sangat sakit dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Nafasnya tersengal dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Kenapa ... aku begitu menyesal? Apa yang aku sesali? Kenapa seakan-akan ... aku telah begitu dalam menyakitinya?"

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, acara sekolah pun tiba. Semua orang sangat sibuk dan tamu-tamu yang berdatangan cukup banyak, namun mereka begitu menikmatinya. Acara itu berlangsung hingga malam. Hinamori begitu kelelahan, namun dia sudah berjanji dalam pidatonya untuk memberikan yang terbaik selama masa jabatannya.

Malam pun tiba, bulan menampakkan wajahnya dengan jutaan bintang malam yang memenuhi langit. Pesta kembang api siap dinyalakan, menghiasi warna gelap pada langit malam.

Rukia menoleh ke arah taman, dilihatnya Toushiro sedang menatap langit sendirian. Rukia menghampirinya setengah berlari dan sambil memasang senyum manis.

"Toushiro, antara matahari dan bintang, mana yang lebih kau suka?" nafas Rukia sedikit memburu karna larinya barusan, Rukia memang tak biasa berlari.

"Apa? Aku?" Toushiro kaget melihat Rukia yang datang sambil terengah-enga dan tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Toushiro pikir Rukia masih marah karna kejadian tempo hari di perpustakaan.

Rukia mengangguk, menunggu jawaban dari Toushiro dengan segera, "Mungkin matahari."

Rukia tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Toushiro.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku!"

Toushiro hanya menaikan sebelas alisnya, bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu.

Lagi, Toushiro merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti di perpustakaan. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"...Jangan pergi ... maafkan aku ..."

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinamori datang sambil terengah-engah. Toushiro bingung, kenapa semua orang begitu terburu-buru menghampirinya.

Hinamori duduk di samping Toushiro sambil mengatur irama nafasnya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Toushiro mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Rukia bilang kau mencariku."

Teringat kembali ketika gadis berambut pendek itu tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan kemudian berlari dan meninggalkannya.

'Toushiro, antara matahari dan bintang, mana yang lebih kau suka?'

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Rukia mengalir di kepalanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kembang api meluncur, disusul oleh puluhan kembang api lainnya. Langit malam yang kelam dihiasi oleh warna cantik kembang api.

Bulan pun tampak menikmati hadiah untuknya.

"Bulan ..." tanpa sadar, Toushiro bergumam sambil memandang ke langit. Bukan pada kembang api yang cantik, tapi pada bulan yang anggun.

"Eh?" gadis di sampingnya menoleh mendengar gumamannya.

"Ah, maaf, tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Toushiro, boleh aku katakan sesuatu padamu?" Hinamori menatap lurus manik turquoise yang tenang itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di sampingnya, Hinamori lebih dulu bersuara.

"Jika nanti kau kehilangan cahayamu, jika nanti matahari menghilang, tetaplah lanjutkan hidupmu."

Hinamori tersenyum, sebutir air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. Dalam hati Toushiro bertanya-tanya maksud kalimat dari gadis di hadapannya ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah perasaan sesak menyelimuti hatinya lagi. Sebuah perasaan sedih tiba-tiba muncul dan mendesak keluar.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah membawa tubuh mungil Hinamori ke dalam dekapannya.

Di bawah langit malam yang dimandikan cahaya kembang api, pemuda yang kesepian itu tak ingin kehilangan mataharinya lagi.

Sementara bulan yang menyaksikannya, ikut tersenyum senang. Walau hatinya sudah tak hancur berbentuk, ia sangat senang melihat orang yang dia cintai bisa berbahagia.

.

.

.

Acara sudah memasuki penutupan. Semua orang berkeringat dan merasa sangat lelah, namun mereka tetap tersenyum lebar dan tertawa bersama.

Hinamori kembali naik ke atas podium untuk membacakan pidato penutupannya. Dia harus berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah membantu kelancaran acara ini.

Semua orang pun bertepuk tangan dan begitu antusias melihat kehadiran Hiamori. Ia begitu dikagumi.

Namun belum sempat ia mengakhiri pidatonya, tubuhnya rubuh dan dia jatuh pingsan. Ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Rukia dan Toushiro begitu panik. Terlebih Hinamori masih belum sadarkan diri sampai larut, bahkan setelah ia dibawa ke rumah sakit besar di Kyoto.

Bau obat-obatan yang khas dan bunyi dari mesin di samping tempat tidur hinamori mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu. Rukia melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang manatap Hinamori dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dia ... adalah teman yang baik. Dia bagaikan matahari." Rukia menoleh mendengar Toushiro bersuara, lirih dan dipenuhi kekalutan.

Ah, dia memang mirip matahari.

"Senyumnya sangat hangat dan begitu tulus. Ketika itu aku hanya anak biasa yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, aku baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dia menyapaku. Tidak ada maksud apa pun dibalik senyumnya, dia begitu tulus dan jujur ..."

Jadi seperti ini cara _turquoise_ itu menatap matahari, ya?

"Dia tidak pernah mengasihaniku sebagai anak sebatang kara, dia begitu tulus dan jujur. Aku yang kesepian dan menyedihkan ini, ingin membalas semua kebaikannya."

Dia tersenyum tipis ketika mengatakannya. Manik turquoise itu melembut, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil yang berbaring lemah itu.

Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali, bahkan ketika dilahirkan kembali, Putri di bulan tetap bisu dan tak bisa menggapai pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu, hari seperti ini akan datang. Sudah diperingatkan bahwa keadaan jantungnya terus, dia membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya."

Toushiro tersenyum miris sambil mengusap pelan tangan mungil itu. Tak ada kehangatan di sana, kecuali ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Sore ketika kau melihat kami bertengkar adalah saat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berobat dan memilih menunggu kematiannya. Sangat sulit mendapat donor jantung."

Dia tetap tak bisa menghiburnya, dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

Senja mulai tergantikan oleh kelamnya malam. Bulan yang anggun menggelantung di langit bersama jutaan bintang yang tertidur dibuaiannya.

"Bisakah ... kita berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar?"

.

.

.

Rukia menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam. Angin malam mengalir, dingin menusuk kulit. Yah, malam tempat bulan tertidur memang dingin dan kelam. Cahayanya redup, bahkan kadang ketika awan gelap menutupinya, dia tak terlihat. Bulan yang menyedihkan.

Toushiro duduk di bangku taman, menatap langit dengan jutaan bintang yang bertaburan.

"Kejadian di perpustakaan tempo hari ... maaf."

Rukia menoleh laki-laki di sampingnya ketika tiba-tiba saja dia bersuara dan meminta maaf. Padahal Rukia suda hampir lupa dengan kejadian itu. Dia agak malu mengingatnya, kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal sebodoh dan sekasar itu padanya.

Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, sudahlah.

"Apa kau suka matahari?" Rukia bertanya tiba-tiba, yang ditanya menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Matahari?"

"Ya, antara matahari dan bintang, mana yang lebih kau suka?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku pikir suatu hari nanti kau akan mengingatnya dan menemukan jawabannya."

Toushiro tidak tahu kemana arah perbincangan gadis di hadapannya ini, ia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Matahari."

Rukia tersenyum, dia menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan violet yang hampir mengerluarkan bening dari pelupuknya, dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya sekali lagi, "Lantas, antara bulan dan matahari, mana yang lebih kau suka?"

Toushiro diam, menik turquoisenya kembali menatap langit malam.

"Bulan."

"Eh?" Rukia menoleh cepat, memastikan jawaban yang didengarnya tidak salah.

"Aku lebih suka bulan. Matahari boleh memiliki segalanya, dia memonopoli langit siang, dia bagai raja langit di siang hari. Tapi bulan, harus rela membagi tempatnya untuk jutaan bintang di malam yang gelap dan dingin. Matahari memang tulus dan jujur, namun bulan lebih dari itu."

Pemuda itu masih menatap langit. Sementara Rukia melongo mendengar deretan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Rukia membatu, namun matanya mulai memanas, air bening berusaha merangkak keluar dari pelupuknya.

"Kau kasihan padanya? Kau iba padanya?"

"Tidak, aku menyukainya. Dia itu kuat dan hebat, kenapa aku harus kasihan dan iba padanya. Namun, ada yang aneh, setiap kali aku menatap langit malam dan melihat bulan, ada perasaan mengganjal di hatiku. Rasanya sangat perih, seperti sebuah penyesalan."

Rukia terpaku mendengarnya. Pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan tulus dan begitu jujur. Sebisa mungkin Rukia menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun.

"Apa ... apa kau membencinya?"

"Aku sudah bilang tid-hey! Kenapa kau menangis?" Toushiro kaget melihat air mata bening sudah membanjiri wajah manis Rukia, isakan dari gadis itu tidak berhenti terdengar. Rukia sudah berusaha menahannya, namun perasaan senang begitu menyeruak dan mendesak keluar.

Ah, ternyata pemuda itu tidak membenci Putri bulan yang bisu itu, senangnya.

"Hey, aku tidak tahu, tapi setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini, aku minta maaf, aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu."

Air mata dari peulupuk Rukia sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Dia bisa merasakan betapa sesak dadanya saat ini. Dia menangis sampai terisak, pemuda di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah keheranan.

Isakan itu menembus malam. Sang Putri senang, terlampau senang. Ingin rasanya ia melompat kegirangan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk satu persatu riban bintang yang tertidur di langit. Namun, ia harus segera menyelamatkan matahari, ia harus menepati janjinya.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan ..." Rukia menghapus air matanya dan berdiri tepat di depan pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menyelamatkannya, aku akan mendonorkan jantungku padanya."

Toushiro tersentak kaget, "Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda! Mendonorkan jantungmu sama saja dengan memberikan seluruh hidupmu untuknya! Apa kau ingin mati?!"

Toushiro dipenuhi emosi, wajahnya yang tenang dan dingin berubah merah padam.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius."

Rukia tersenyum manis, begitu tulus.

Ringan menyentuh bekas luka di hati Toushiro. Lubang di hatinya seperti tertup angin dingin yang mengusik. Dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari violet yang terlihat sangat jujur dan menenangkan. Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan manik coklat Hinamori yang ceria. Dia bisa merasakan violet itu dipenuhi kesedihan, namun kurva lengkung di wajahnya menunjukan kebahagian. Dia tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini.

Tapi hatinya tak bisa terus-menerus dibohongi. Ada perasaan lain yang menghampirinya setiap kali melihat senyum tulus Rukia. Ia seperti pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu denganku?" alih-alih menjawab, Rukia malah kembali bertanya.

"Aku ..." Toushiro tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, begitu rumit dan membingungkan.

"Jika kau bertanya, apa kita pernah bertemu atau tidak, itu tergantung padamu. Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan kalau kita pernah bertemu kalau kau tidak menganggap kehadiranku dan menganggap pertemuan kita tidak pernah ada."

"Apa ... maksudmu ..." lagi, perasaan sesak itu datang lagi. Toushiro mencengkram dadanya menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakan apa pun padamu. Aku bakan tidak berhak mendekatimu. Seharusnya kau tidak di sini, seharusnya kau berada di samping matahari. Hey, apa kau mengingatku?"

Kepala Toushiro terasa begitu sakit. Kepalanya seakan ingin meledak. Ada sesuatu yang harus diingatnya, tapi tak bisa dia ingat, sesuatu yang begitu penting.

"Tidak mungkin kau mengingatku. Itu mustahil. Tapi kupikir matahari mengingat kehadiranku. Dia sangat baik, terlampau baik, dia membiarkanku masuk ke dalam kisah kalian. Maka sekarang, aku harus menapati janjiku padanya. Aku juga akan memenuhi keinginanmu, aku akan lenyap."

Napasnya memburu dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Toushiro ingin menhentikan langkah Rukia yang mulai beranjak darinya. Toushiro ingin memanggil nama Rukia, namun dadanya semakin sakit dan dia tak mampu meraih gadis itu.

"Namun ingatlah, aku akan terus terlahir kembali tiap kali matahari hilang dari jagkauanmu, jadi tidak perlu takut."

Sayangnya sang Putri tidak mengetahui, kalau pemuda kesepian itu hendak menarik kata-katanya.

"Jangan pergi ... bulan ..."

.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana akhirnya? Apa putri itu mengorbankan hidupnya untuk si pemuda yang membencinya?"

"Kau ingin tahu akhirnya?"

.

.

.

Toushiro membuka matanya, terasa berat dan kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Selamat pagi."

Sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, turquoisenya menyapu sekeliling. Kamar putih dan bau obat-obatan.

Gadis di hadapannya yang duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit tersenyum ramah padanya. Sementara Toushiro tanpa sadar tertidur di samping ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Ah ... selamat pagi ..." Toushiro sadar sepenuhnya dan membalas senyum Hinamori.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa yang dokter katakan tentang jantungmu?"

Hinamori mengkerutkan dahinya, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Toushiro.

"Apa maksudmu? Dokter tidak mengatakan apapun tentang jantungku, dia bilang aku hanya terlalu lelah karna acara sekolah kemarin."

Toushiro ikut bingung dengan jawaban Hinamori. Toushiro tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini kondisi jantung Hinamori semakin menurun danbukannya dia membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan donor jantungmu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang membutuhkan donor jantung?" Hinamori semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Toushiro, sementara Toushiro pun ikut bingng dengan jawaban Hinamori.

Lalu dia teringat satu hal yang sangat penting, gadis violet itu, "Di mana Rukia Kuchiki?"

Hinamori kembali menampakan wajah bingung, "Siapa dia?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Beritahu aku ayah, bagaiamana kelanjutannya?" gadis itu merengek pada ayahnya, alih-alih dia tertidur setelah dibacakan dongeng, tapi dia malah semakin tertarik dan begitu antusias mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya, Putri bulan berhasil menepati janjinya dan memberikan hidupnya untuk membangkitkan matahari. Dunia kembali disinari oleh kehangatan cahanya. Pemuda itu pun sangat senang. Namun, orang-orang mulai merindukan kebaikan sang Putri yang bisu, orang-orang mulai merindukan bulan. Cahayanya yang redup membuat semua orang bisa melihatnya tanpa harus menyipitkan matanya. Semua orang rindu dibuai oleh bulan setiap malam. Semua orang merindukan kehadirannya yang temaram. Tapi bulan sudah lenyap. Seperti keinginan pemuda itu. Tamat."

"Tamat?" gadis kecil itu tidak percaya, dongeng ayahnya bisa berkahir menggantung seperti itu.

"Ya, tamat. Berakhir dengan penyesalan yang terus dibawa oleh pemuda kesepian karna telah mengabaikan Putri baik hati yang bisu itu."

"Tidak, ayah tidak boleh terus-terusan merasa bersalah karna terlambat menyadari kehadiran Putri bulan yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi gadis manis bermabut hitam. Ayah juga tidak boleh terus-menerus merasa sedih karna kehilangan ibu saat melahirkanku. Bukan kah Putri bulan akan lahir kembali setiap kali matahari menghilang dari hidupmu?"

Manik turquoise pemuda itu membulat sempurna, senyum gadis kecil di hadapannya mengingatkan Toushiro kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah disakiti olehnya.

"Yachiru ..."

"Selamat malam, ayah!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan menaikan selimutnya. Tak lama kemudian matanya terpejam dan dia tertidur lelap.

Ayahnya menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut. Dia kecup kening anak kesayangannya dan ikut memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
